


Just Playing Around

by MissBookworm1704



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults Acting Childish, Adults-Only Night, Board Games, Fluff and Crack, Playing Games, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBookworm1704/pseuds/MissBookworm1704
Summary: A adults-only night turns gets a little wild when a game of Twister is introduced.





	Just Playing Around

A smile slowly made its way onto Luna's pale, dreamy-expressed face. She narrowed her eyes in the direction of Ginny, who saw, and returned the smirk. Hermione saw all this and chuckled just lightly enough that only the two women heard.

They all were thinking the same thing.

And they knew it was going to be amazing.

All this started when Harry suggested to Ginny that they dump their kids off at the Burrow and have a date night all to themselves.

Of course, Ginny told her girlfriends about this, including Luna and Hermione, who both liked the idea that Ginny had and suggested it to their spouses, who agreed with them.

Soon, pretty much every one of their close friends was planning on dropping their kids off at the Burrow and spending the night with their significant other.

After word got around their friend group, the women got together again and came up with another idea: since they were all going to be having date nights with their partners, they should get together and have a child-free night, all of them. It would be like Hogwarts all over again, but much more civil (or so they thought). Of course, all of them liked the idea, and that led them to that evening, where they all got together at the Potters, and gathered at their dining room table, which was magically extended over twice its normal size.

First arrived Ron and Hermione, who looked very strange together without their red-headed son and daughter. Then came Neville and Hannah, George and Angelina, and then finally Luna herself, clad in a very eye-catching (and not in a normal way) orange dress, her shiny blonde hair let loose, and her hand clutching the one of her husband, who was almost as blond-haired as her and boasting a surprising smile on his face. Draco Malfoy was still a face that the rest of the bunch was not yet used to seeing at family gatherings, especially when his arm was around their Luna, but if he was good enough for her, he was worth giving a shot.

The two walked out and the night began. First came the alcohol, and it didn't come lightly. Next came the food which Ginny lovingly prepared before the firewhisky was brought out, just in case. After the meal, the room began to fill with excited chatter. Whether it be about Quidditch, their children, or funny stories, it didn't matter. They were having their first dinner without kids in what seemed like years.

And Ron seemed to be abusing the fact that he could curse out loudly.

Eventually, talk went towards the games they played with their kids, and Hermione was talking about Muggle board games that she plays with Hugo and Rose all the time and was teaching Ron how to play, when she mentioned a specific game that she had taught Luna and Ginny how to play back at Hogwarts and brought an idea to Luna's head.

And this brings us to present time, where the men were starting to notice the identical smirks on the three females' faces. The five males and two other women who didn't catch on with the idea all looked at each other with worried faces. They knew that they were plotting something, they just didn't know what.

"Luna, love, are you okay?" Draco looked over at his wife, whose eyes were shining with mischief, a look he was unused to seeing in her eyes.

"Oh, yes, I'm splendid." She said, but the look on her face stayed.

"Should we tell them, or do you think they're too chicken?" Ginny asked.

"Hey! Whatever it is, I won't be too chicken to do it!" Ron exclaimed, knocking over Hermione's wine glass as he raised his hand.

"Okay, if you say so… I'll go get it…" Ginny said, getting up from her chair and walking down the hall, her high heels clicking on the wood floor. She returned a few minutes later with a box in her arms.

"Let's go into the living room," she said, earning confused looks from almost everyone, but they all followed. She opened the box after they entered the room, took something big out of the box, and unfolded it. It was a giant mat with big coloured dots on it.

"Twister!" Ginny exclaimed. Luna and Hermione grinned widely, but almost everyone else started looking even more confused, except Ron, who groaned loudly.

"Why this game?" Ron brought his hand up to his forehead and placed it there in frustration.

"You've played before?" Ginny looked at her brother questioningly.

"'Mione's made me play before with the kids. It's horrible," Ron said, turning to walk out of the room, but Ginny grabbed his shoulder.

"Ronald, I do believe you were saying just a few minutes ago that you weren't too chicken to play whatever we were to do. Now, are you going to be a liar, or prove to us that you can play this without being a wimp and backing out?" Ginny asked. Ron groaned, then walked back to the mat.

"What even is this Muggle bullsh— Oh, sorry, I mean, how do we play?" Draco started, but looked at Luna and remembered what she said about saying things like that and changed his question mid-sentence.

"Okay, so we should start with only four people playing right now, so who all wants to play?" Ginny asked. Luna, Hermione, George, and Ron (though he hesitated for quite some time) raised their hands.

"Here, Hannah, you can spin the spinner," Ginny said, handing a spinner to Hannah, who looked at it confused.

"Now, here's how you play. Hannah will spin the wheel, and it will land on a coloured spot, in a different quarter of the spinner. As you can see, Hannah, each quarter is labelled either 'left hand', 'right hand', 'left foot', and 'right foot'. That's the body part that the person will have to place on the coloured dot that the spinner has landed on. You spin for everyone and tell them what they got. So, if you spun for Luna, and it landed on the red spot in the 'left foot' quarter, Luna will have to move her left foot onto a red spot. If you fall down, you're out. Last one standing wins. Does everyone understand?" Ginny explained. Everyone nodded.

"Ready? Ladies, high heels off. Choose an edge to start at." Luna obeyed, slipping her shoes off and sitting at an edge of the mat.

"Okay, let's start! Hannah, spin! Let's start with Hermione and go clockwise," Ginny said, out of breath, as she sat down and watched, already looking amused.

"Okay, 'Mione, right hand yellow," Hannah said. Hermione obeyed.

"George, right hand green."

"Ron, left foot green."

"Luna, left hand red."

The game continued, as the four slowly became more and more tangled up in each other, making all of them uncomfortable, sweaty, and uncomfortable, but still enjoying themselves (except Ron, who kept whining and complaining).

"Ron, right foot blue," Hannah said, laughing as he struggled to get his leg over Luna's back, causing himself to slip and fall, although it might have been intentional, as he sighed in relief and sat down on the sofa with a happy sigh.

"Luna, left foot yellow." Hannah giggled. Luna stretched to try and reach the only free yellow spot, putting herself in a very uncomfortable, pretzel-like position. She looked up at her husband, only to see him killing himself laughing at her in this situation.

"Hermione, right hand blue," Hannah announced. Hermione tried to reach with all her might but failed. She moved her legs very slightly to get a better angle, but ended up tripping over George, and as she fell, knocked over Luna. George pumped his fist in victory as the three got up, laughing along with everyone else.

"Who's up for round two?"


End file.
